


Hello

by reinadefuego



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: John gets rescued.Written for challenge 071 - "illusion" at 100words.





	Hello

John doesn't think it's real at first.  
  
A rescue? No, he's just hallucinating. He's dehydrated and the heat's gotten to him, that's all.  
  
Strung up out here, surviving on minimal water, left to burn to a crisp; instead of dying, he thinks about his daughter and whether he's going to make it home.  
  
Suddenly the rope breaks and he falls, nearly cracking his skull open on a large rock.  
  
It's real enough now.  
  
"John Porter?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
A woman lifts him to his feet and two men guide his useless body towards a large ATV.  
  
Freedom, but for how long?


End file.
